


oh, he makes my nose bleed

by scenedenial



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenedenial/pseuds/scenedenial
Summary: There are things Cody says that Noel believes and things Cody says that Noel chooses to ignore. And when Cody is whining aboutI don’t, like, have an oral fixationwith a two-hour-old paper straw being chewed to a pulp between his lips, Noel goes with the latter.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 256





	oh, he makes my nose bleed

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s your favorite useless tmg author back with 800 words of incredibly self indulgent oral sex fic aha enjoy
> 
> as usual: this is FICTION don’t show it to them don’t show it to anyone close to them thank you

There are things Cody says that Noel believes and things Cody says that Noel chooses to ignore. And when Cody is whining about _I don’t, like, have an oral fixation_ with a two-hour-old paper straw being chewed to a pulp between his lips, Noel goes with the latter. 

Sometimes Cody blows Noel in the men’s bathroom at Jon and Vinny’s. And by _sometimes_ Noel means, like, twice, but the fact that it wasn’t a drunken one-off means that Noel considers it valid spank bank fodder. (Hell, even if it had been left at the first incidence—Cody with spit on his chin and a sangria flush on his cheeks, Noel bracing himself against the door of the stall and biting down hard on his own knuckle to keep from moaning—Noel would still get off to the memory, like, weekly.)

Sometimes Cody blows Noel while he’s driving. Never in broad daylight and never on the busiest LA streets, but _still_. Jesus Christ, still. Noel’s hands white on the wheel until he finally gives up and pulls over and drags Cody up by his shirt collar after he finishes and kisses him with cum still leaking from his mouth. Cody whining in the passenger seat with his hand twitching in his sweats afterwards, Noel forcing his gaze ahead as Cody comes in his pants on the leather upholstery. (Noel doesn’t mind the cleaning cost, just the looks that he gets at the goddamn Washman. And he obviously doesn’t mind that enough to make Cody stop.)

Sometimes Cody blows Noel in the locked green room after they come offstage pumped up and rushing with the echoes of the crowds energy. These are the times when Cody gets a palm in the center of Noel’s chest and pushes him down onto the dingy couch that about a thousand other dudes have sat on before and just about tears his boxers off like he’s fucking starving. Starving for Noel’s _cock_. Yeah. These are the times when it’s over in about 90 seconds and all Noel can do afterwards is sit there and stare blankly at the wall till he gets his wits about him enough to ask for a Big Mac and a strawberry shake. 

Mostly, though, Cody blows Noel in the bedroom, kneeling naked on the carpeted floor between Noel’s thighs, gazing up at him like he’s fucking pure enough that he needs _guidance_, needs to be told what to do. (Noel will always tell him what to do, will always guide his head real gentle with his fingers tangled in his hair.) Blows him like it’s his first time doing it, just without the teeth and the gagging (usually, because usually Noel is nice to him). Like he needs to be told that he’s _good_, that he’s perfect, that he makes Noel feel so nice. 

And, fuck, he does. 

And then there’s the time when Noel walks into the living room to find Cody watching, like, Euphoria or whatever with his whole thumb stuck in his mouth. And when he ribs Cody over it, trying to make something resembling a bit out of the whole tableau, Cody just takes Noel’s hand in his own and replaces his thumb with three of Noel’s fingers. 

Because Cody likes to have something in his mouth.

Because Noel is perfectly okay with that. 

Because Cody will let Noel fuck his throat but usually Noel just sits back and watches him, watches his pretty eyelashes on his cheeks and the way his eyes go a little wild in the moment where he takes the whole fucking thing in. 

Because Noel hates a mess but somehow watching Cody slobber on his cock gets him harder than seems right or possible.

And Noel loves to fuck him (who _wouldn’t_ love to fuck him?) but he likes coming down Cody’s wet, hot throat best of all. 

And afterwards Cody looks up at him with huge, damp eyes and spit on his chin and he looks so disgusting, so fucking _lovely_ that Noel could weep. (He won’t, but, like, he could.) He swipes the pad of his thumb over Cody’s cherry-colored bottom lip and wonders how he got this lucky, wonders which piece of the first 20 odd years of his depressing ass life rewarded him with _this_ moment here. 

Cody whines and Noel breathes in through his nose. _Yeah._ Yeah. 

Because sometimes Noel has Cody get him off twice before he even _touches_ him, and those are the times when Cody’s eyes glisten and he begs under his breath and Noel just smiles and forces his head down. Those are the times when Noel holds Cody in his lap afterwards and moves him fist once, twice, three times and Cody is coming with a bitten-off scream like he’s being held at knifepoint and his kitten teeth leaving indents in Noel’s fingers. Afterwards, Noel kisses the soft skin behind his ear and murmurs about nothing.

Because Cody likes to have something in his mouth. 

Because Noel likes Cody.


End file.
